1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scan technique. Particularly, the invention relates to a method for correcting a scanned image and a scanner using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used sheet-feed scanner includes an automatic document feeder (ADF). A document can be fed through a feed port of the ADF, and transported through a set of rollers, so that an image of the document can be captured by an image sensor (capturing) device inside the scanner, and transmitted to a computer. However, when the document is picked up, the fed document is probably tilted due to a mechanical structure of the scanner or differences of paper properties. Since the document is tilted, the scanned image is also tilted, which may cause a poor scanning quality.